hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5338 (8th January 2020)
Synopsis In the aftermath of the fire, Sylver and Tony are rushed to hospital where they both regain consciousness. Tony is relieved to see Diane, but is shocked to see his estranged father and to meet his sister. Sylver gets overwhelmed, worrying about Goldie and Mercedes and getting angry over Breda to the shock of Nana and Grace. Meanwhile, the rest of the village struggle to realise that Breda was the serial killer. Plot Tony and Sylver are carried on stretchers as the pig farm continues to burn. Mercedes tells an unconscious Sylver that she loves him. Goldie watches as firefighters bring Breda out in a body bag. John Paul comforts her. Misbah spots Edward and Diane kissing. They are all horrified to see Tony rushed into the hospital unconscious. John Paul returns to The Dog in the Pond and tells everyone that Mercedes isn't the killer - Breda is. Everyone is shocked, especially Jack. Diane is shocked to learn that Tony has been stabbed and went into hypovolemic shock on his way into hospital, and needs surgery. Diane is confused as to why Tony is back in Chester. Verity is shocked to learn that Tony has been stabbed. Diane worries that Tony is going to die. D.S. Cohen wants to speak to Mercedes but she wants to go with Sylver. Misbah refuses to let her go with him. Mercedes refuses to speak to D.S. Cohen. Jack assumes that Breda has been arrested but John Paul reveals that Breda has been killed when the pig farm caught fire. Grace rushes to the hospital upon learning that Sylver was injured in the fire. Grace explodes at Jack for not noticing anything. Jack offers to run the bar for Nana so she can go to the hospital, whilst Nancy comforts John Paul. John Paul also reveals that Breda had been keeping Tony prisoner for months and his friends rush to hospital, aside from Darren who wants to stay with an emotional Jack. Misbah tries to comfort Diane as she blames herself for believing Breda. She worries about telling Tony about her relationship with his dad. Mercedes finds Goldie and tries to comfort her. Goldie reveals that she knew about Harry and Mercedes is horrified. Goldie wants to hand herself in as an accomplice but Mercedes refuses to let her do so. Goldie says that she's a disgrace like Breda but Mercedes tells her that she's nothing like Breda - Goldie is more of a McQueen than Breda ever was. Mercedes manages to make Goldie feel better. Edward tells Misbah that he's not sure that Tony will survive. Misbah tells him that at least Tony will be surrounded by people who love him. Edward realises that it's been 20 years since they last saw each other, and says that he wishes Tony hadn't decided to come back now. Suddenly, Tony goes into cardiac arrest. Edward goes to push the red emergency button but stops himself. Whilst Darren heads to the cellar, Jack gets upset and leaves, and Darren returns to find him gone. Edward finally decides to push the emergency button, alerting Misbah immediately. The nurse begins chest compressions but Edward takes over, ignoring Misbah's advice not to due to Tony being family. Edward eventually manages to revive Tony. Grace tries to stop Mercedes from seeing Sylver and warns her to stay away. Goldie thinks that Sylver is still in love with Mercedes. Mandy, Cindy, Kyle and Nancy comfort Diane. Nana and Grace race over to an unconscious Sylver's bedside. Courtney cuddles Iona as Jesse and Liam watch on. Walter and Martine comfort Lisa when she bursts into tears. Leela watches Daniel sleeping and bins the teddy bear that Breda gave him. Goldie encourages Mercedes to fight for Sylver. Misbah promises to Diane that she won't tell Tony anything about her and Edward. Diane visits Tony, who starts to wake up. She apologises and Tony asks what she has to be sorry about. Tony is shocked to see Edward, and to meet Verity. Verity is eager to introduce herself but Misbah says that she thinks Edward and Verity should leave. Diane wants to stay with Tony, but Edward says that there's something they need to discuss. Darren tells Jack that Mandy has informed him that the doctors think that Tony will make a recovery. Jack tells Darren that he can't sleep as he keeps thinking about Breda's victims and how she might have killed Darren too. He admits that he feels lost after Frankie's death as he's only had one disasterous relationship after the next. Goldie tries to comfort Bronzer. Verity tells Edward that she's going to return to London. She asks for him to tell him how Tony gets on. Edward tells Diane that he has arranged for Tony to speak to a psychologist - one of the best in her field. Diane snaps at Edward for putting his hands around her waist in front of Tony. She says that Tony's return has changed everything and wants to forget their relationship, giving him back the necklace. Sylver wakes up and wants to find Breda. He begins to smash up the room and asks if Mercedes is OK and were Goldie is. The doctors administer him medication to try calm him and he falls back asleep. Tony asks Diane if she's been somewhere nice and compliments her dress, and she says that she hasn't really. Tony tells Diane that the worst part of being held prisoner was thinking that he'd never see his family again. She promises to not let anything bad happen to him ever again. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Edward Hutchinson - Joe McGann *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Verity Hutchinson - Eva O'Hara *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Daniel Lomax - Kyzo-Drè Murphy (uncredited) *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *John Paul McQueen - James Sutton *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart Guest cast *DS Cohen - Ariana Fraval Music Notes *The unknown child actor playing Iona Campbell is uncredited. *The credits roll over a shot of Tony and Diane cuddling on Tony's hospital bed. *The end theme tune is replaced by an acoustic version of Back for Good by Hannah's Yard. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2020 episodes Category:2020